


The Demon of smoke

by God0fYonder



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Hugs, Nightmare, Redemption, Scary, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God0fYonder/pseuds/God0fYonder
Summary: (Set a year after S3)Negatus has the same nightmare For the past few nights.
Relationships: Debbie Maddox & Negatus
Kudos: 5





	The Demon of smoke

There’s nothing but darkness around him, the floor is an ocean of darkness yet his feet isn’t wet, there’s no walls nothing except him and a door. He gently turns the handle to find a small child hiding under a bed, he knelt down “what’s wrong” he asked the child but he said nothing just kept crying then the door slammed opened and in walked a black figure made from black smoke which from its head had read eyes.

The figure pushes him aside and proceed to yell something at the child, something familiar to him as if he was in that same position as that child. He proceeded to run towards them but the smoke swarmed around them and they vanished. 

Then he heard another door open and out flew a young person and he was taken by another smoky figure that looked like a woman and dragged him into the darkness, then he felt a tap.

Behind him stood another figure this one was the same height as him. He lifted his hand then the figure did so. He then asked the figure “what are you?” The smoke then grabbed his hand and crawled into his veins then jumped out of his neck.

The smoke formed a figure with spikes and slowly guided him to a mirror. He looks at his reflection and the smoke figure walked into the mirror. It grabbed his reflections hand and morphed into it to form a copy of himself but he had metal spikes on his arms and head, dark black circles around his eyes and his mark on his head was bleed. He looked like a demon. 

“Who are you!” He yelled at the mirror, then a voice behind him said “I’m you” and stabbed him in the back.

Negatus woke up screaming, this is the fifth time this week it’s happened. Debbie ran into his room “what’s the matter James are you ok I heard screaming are u hurt what’s wrong?!” 

He sat up and looked at Debbie “no ... no I’m ... im fine it’s nothing”. Debbie knee he was lying she has a special skill for detecting lies She might as well be a human lie detector. She walked over to him and sat beside him whilst placing her small arm against his back. “It’s ok you can tell me” she said calmly.

James was still tensed up so Debbie places her tiny hands into his and softly holds them. “Was it that dream again? The one with the smoke demon?” She said whilst stroking his hand, “ what happened this time?”. He looks at her in astonishment, she knows, it doesn’t surprise him though since he’s had it 5 times this week.

“I... I don’t want to talk about it” he said.   
“Do you want me to stay In here?” She asked  
He nods his head. Debbie then gets up and closes his chamber door, she doesn’t want the elders seeing them two together. She then walks to his bed and he gets back into bed aswell, she places her arms around him barley holding onto him. He places his arms around her, she smiles as he falls asleep beside her with her hand in his new cut hair then she soon falls asleep soon after, she felt pleased knowing he was ok and he always had her for help.


End file.
